Las noches en el campamento
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Finalizado el entrenamiento y la cena, los reclutas de la tropa 104 siempre pasan un agradable rato conversando amigablemente en los dormitorios antes de acostarse. ¿El tema de hoy? El primer beso de cada uno.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece.

 **Resumen:** Finalizado el entrenamiento y la cena, los reclutas de la tropa 104 siempre pasan un agradable rato conversando amigablemente en los dormitorios antes de acostarse. ¿El tema de hoy? El primer beso de cada uno.

 **NA:** **Si consigo sacar alguna sonrisa con esta cosa que escribí en media hora de intenso aburrimiento, mi trabajo aquí está hecho.**

.

* * *

.

Connie bostezó medio adormilado observando a sus compañeros conversar desde su litera alta. Llevaba tanto rato apoyando la mejilla en su diestra que probablemente la tendría roja con la huella de su mano marcada.

\- No sé, chicos. ¿Jugamos a las cartas? - Preguntó Marco rascándose la nuca. No parecía muy seguro.

Bertholdt arrugó la nariz desde su cama.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Aburrido. - Murmuró Eren en una posición parecida a la de Connie.

Jean frunció el ceño.

\- Al menos él trata de proponer algo. ¿Qué sugerís vosotros?

\- Dormir. - Se escuchó bajito el susurro de Armin, ya en su cama en posición para pasar la noche y bien arropado.

\- Pues sí, _aburrido_. - Musitó Jean ahora y Reiner rió un poco. El rubio estaba sentado en su cama baja con las piernas cruzadas en la conocida posición de loto junto a Bertholdt. Él siempre era el que más participaba en sus charlas nocturnas.

\- Propongo un juego para animar la fiesta. Eso sí, Mantened la voz baja y sed considerados. Armin quiere dormir.

\- Ah, Reiner. El hermano mayor de todos. - Sonrió Connie y Reiner lo observó con una ceja alzada, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué juego propones? - Cuestionó Eren curioso.

\- Confesiones. - La expresión de Reiner se volvió una traviesa y todos abrieron un poco más los ojos. Incluso Armin envuelto en su sábana se dio la vuelta para observarlo con un ojo abierto.

\- ¿Cómo que? - Inquirió Jean.

\- Como por ejemplo. - Reiner se rascó la barbilla, dando dramatismo a la situación. Seguidamente, esbozó una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Qué recluta os parece más atractivo?

Connie silvó.

\- Toma ya, empiezas fuerte.

\- ¿Fuerte? Esto es vainilla. - Repuso Reiner y Bertholdt rodó los ojos a su lado.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. - Comentó Jean con cuidado.

\- Como tu car- - Eren se calló abruptamente antes de completar la frase y sonrió con inocencia.

Una almohada voló y aterrizó en su cabeza.

\- ¡Maldito cara caballo! - Exclamó un Eren furioso sentándose sobre la cama al instante, rojo del enfado.

\- ¡Suicida idiota! - Le espetó de vuelta el castaño.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar o...? - Connie estiró los labios en un gesto aburrido. Ya acostumbrado a las peleas de ambos reclutas y cansado.

\- Yo... considero que Mikasa es una chica muy atractiva.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar a Armin, que acababa de decir aquello. No podían estar más sorprendidos.

El chico parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Huh.

Ciertamente nadie esperaba que Armin empezara con la ronda de confesiones.

\- No es que me guste. No me miréis así. - Repuso con toda su inocencia, confuso.

Reiner rió.

\- Historia para mi.

Bertholdt se sonrojó un poco y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

\- ... Annie.

\- Wow, Annie. Esa es una mujer de armas tomar, nunca me atrevería a lanzarle fichas. Bert, que valiente. - Lo felicitó Jean con su característico tono burlón.

Esta vez Bertholdt le lanzó una almohada a Jean.

\- ¡Pero bueno!

El hecho de que el modosito de Bertholdt, siempre tan tranquilo, iniciara un ataque tan infantil divirtió considerablemente a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Eren aprovechó para lanzarle a Jean otra almohada ahora que se había quedado despistado. Eso derivó a una guerra de insultos que duró veinte segundos hasta que Reiner se levantó y puso calma y paz entre ellos.

\- Agh. - Gruñó Jean con el ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada. - ...Yo encuentro a Mikasa la más atractiva.

Nadie vio como miraba de reojo a Marco para ver como reaccionaba. El pecoso parecía pensativo.

\- Yo, hum. La pregunta era "reclutas" y no "mujeres" así que... he de decir que... Jean no es nada feo.

El mencionado se atragantó.

Reiner, Connie y Eren silbaron a la vez.

Marco se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¿HUH? - Jean tosió una vez más, aún no se recuperaba. Se había sonrojado furiosamente también.

\- ¡Sé apreciar la belleza en las mujeres, por supuesto! Pero, esto. Encuentro más atractivo en los hombres. No es ningún secreto para mi. - Habló Marco con cierta timidez sin mirar a Jean por una sola vez.

Ahora Armin también se había sentado sumándose al grupo, todo rastro de sueño se había esfumado. Se estaba divirtiendo. Armin era alguien muy observador y perspicaz, y sospechaba hacia días que algo se cocía entre Jean y Marco.

Reiner sonrió orgulloso.

\- Yo también me he fijado en hombres. Realmente no me importan los genitales de una persona. De hecho, la primera persona a la que besé fue un chico.

Bertholdt fue el más sorprendido.

\- ¡Nunca me habías dicho eso!

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca has preguntado.

Connie y Eren estaban asombrados con esas revelaciones. Jean, por otro lado, estaba de lo más pensativo lanzando a Marco miraditas furtivas.

\- Eso está... bien. - Dijo Eren sin saber muy bien que decir ahora.- Yo también voto por Mikasa.

\- Obviamente. - Connie dijo con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos. Esos dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y estaban tan unidos que lo raro seria que Eren votara a otra persona en este momento. - Literalmente TODOS imaginábamos esa respuesta.

\- ¿Con lo espabilado que eres has llegado a deducir mi respuesta? - Lo atacó Eren. El sarcasmo palpable en su voz.

Connie entrecerró los ojos.

\- Qué has querido decir con eso.

\- Te ha llamado tonto. - Lo informó Reiner aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Eh? - Connie abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡E-eren! te vas a enterar.

\- Ya lo veo. Aquí espero a que me pegues.

\- No te tiro mi almohada porque estoy muy cómodo. - Estirando de nuevo los labios, Connie se abrazó mejor a su almohada y todos rieron un poco por la cómica imagen que daba.

Reinó un agradable silencio en la habitación por unos segundos que se hizo dueño del momento.

\- ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso? - Cuestionó Marco cambiando de tema. - Y por si vais a preguntarme a mi, yo no he besado a nadie aún.

\- Buenas noches. - Dijo Armin de golpe y se dio la vuelta encarando la pared y envolviéndose de nuevo en su sábana como si fuera un burrito, desinteresado. Él tampoco tenía ninguna experiencia en el romance. Todos rieron, excepto Connie.

Reiner se percató y lo observó con diversión.

\- Eh, pelón. Tú no has respondido a la pregunta anterior y te noto nerviosete. ¿Tiene que ver Sasha con la respuesta de ambas interrogativas?

Ahora Connie era el centro de atención. Jean silbó llevándose dos dedos a la boca y Eren sonrió burlón.

El más bajito de todos ellos negó con rapidez.

\- ¡Que va! Sasha es- como una hermana gemela, realmente.

\- Sisi. ¿Y por qué estás nervioso? - Reiner apoyó las manos en la litera de Connie y de un salto se subió a ella. Se acercó al menor y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras los demás reían, juguetón. - Vamos, Cooonnie. Cuéntanos como fue tu primer beso.

Un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del chico de la cabeza rapada. Sacudió los hombros queriendo apartar al rubio.

\- Quita...

\- Entonces fue con Sasha. Estaba claro. - Señaló Jean con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios. Connie volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Vamos, Connieee. - Lo presionó Eren.

\- Hum. Tal vez diga la verdad. - Comentó Reiner entonces observándolo detenidamente con una expresión pensativa, deduciendo. Connie agachó la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo. - Tal vez esté así porque...

Alzó una ceja y Connie gimió fastidiado, rindiéndose.

\- ¡Nunca he besado a nadie, vale! Y no me gusta Sasha. - Los miró a todos estirando nuevamente los labios, en lo que parecía ser un tic. No era el único de los presentes que no había dado su primer beso, pero aún así, los demás tuvieron que reírse por la reacción del chico.

Se volvió para mirar a Reiner que seguía observándolo, aún poniendo morritos.

\- ¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de todos el rubio se inclinó y en un rápido movimiento presionó los labios con los del menor, que abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un chillido alejándose lo más que pudo rojo como un tomate.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, las carcajadas de todos los presentes resonaron por los dormitorios, sobretodo las de Reiner.

\- ¡Has dado tu primer beso!Ya no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Connie parecía querer fusionarse con la pared de tan presionada que mantenía la espalda contra ella. La cara de Bertholdt era un cuadro.

Y pronto, lo fueron las de todos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una sombra y una figura siniestra apareció por el umbral.

El inspector Shadis.

\- ¡SPRINGERRR! - Connie pegó un brinco y temió por su vida cuando el temible hombre dio un paso hacia el interior. Todos se tensaron como si los hubieran golpeado con un látigo invisible.

\- ¡JAEGER, KIRSTEIN! ¡Hace veinte minutos que deberían estar todos durmiendo!

\- ¡Señor, lo sentimos, señor!

Todos se llevaron una mano al pecho en el correcto saludo militar.

\- ¡Están todos castigados! ¡Mañana correrán todos los aquí presentes una hora más! Menos Armin.

Al pobre que estaba dormido acababan de despertarlo con tanto grito y los observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Dicho eso, el temible instructor se dio la vuelta y cerró de un nuevo portazo.

Los gemidos de fastidio de todos sonaron al unísono.

\- ¡Y que no vuelva a escuchar un solo murmullo de sus bocas!

Y se hizo el silencio.


End file.
